General Lore
Lore During the first year of the Fourth Age, a little baby girl was born to a loving mother. Her mother was a pureblood Star-Elf, a now extinct species save for Rance. Rance never knew her father, but those who raised her claimed he was 'Other-Worldly'. Rance's mother died just before Rance's 4th birthday, and one of the few High Elven Strongholds took her in as their own. She was raised there, until her 9th birthday, when humans attacked the stronghold and raized it to the ground, slaughtering all the elves they could find. Rance was then given to a trusted elf-friend peasant in a land known simply as 'The Kingdom'. The peasant did his best to care for and educate Rance, but she had to learn most of it on her own. When she turned 10, the peasant man told her that her blood was considered royalty, and he would do anything to see her in place of the tyrannical king that currently sat on the throne. Rance took this message to heart, and roused up support in the town from anyone willing to listen. Two majour factions aided her in her endeavours, those two factions being a Band of Raiders from a land far to the north, and the Wizard's Tower, where mages of The Kingdom would flock to learn magics. With the support of the town, the raiders, and the wizards, Rance ousted the tyrannical King, and the people were glad to crown Rance their Queen. Rance's people flourished for two years, wherin another Kingdom to the direct west had abdicated their throne to the now High Empress Rance, as she proclaimed herself. After those two years of ruling, Rance's Sovereignty was the target of a human supremist kingdom to the south by the name of Mannenhold, who had constructed a machine of war capable of destroying Rance's castle. With the help of Rance's soldiers and allies, the machine was destroyed, and the remnants of the Mannenhold army retreated back to their castle. Repairs to the castle were quick, and Mannenhold ceased hostilities against Rance's domain soon after. Rance heard of a rising threat in the south; a Necromancer who is raising an undead horde to destroy every living creature on the continent. Rance vowed to stop this Necromancer before all life is lost, and as such was forced to take leave of the castle, leaving the band of raiders in power. These raiders later moved on, and left the throne open to be usurped by another. Rance voyagedd out around the world, rousing any support she could find to aid against the Necromancer. After two years of searching, Rance managed to secure alliances with some of the most powerfull kingdoms of the known world. With their support, they slowed the advance of the Necromancer's assault, and made a last stand upon Rance's own castle. Rance defeated the Necromancer, using magic unseen by any in the world, but she fell into a coma shortly after due to the strain.